Falling
by Chibi Pandora
Summary: Relena deeply deepressed and sucidal. Duo catches on and calls Heero for a quick rescue, but things don't turn out the way they were ment to. Rx1
1. Default Chapter

… F a l l i n g … 

By Pandora

Guess what. I got something to tell you before I start my story. This may come as some surprise to you, but… … I don't own Gundam Wing. *Waits for reaction* OH! You mean you already knew that?! Good for you! Why in the world am I saying this anymore? You must have figured it out by… ah. Never mind. 

~*~

Relena looked out her window. The starts shined above her home. She had moved to the Ciqu kingdom, not to rule, but to live. She opened the door to the balcony walked over to the railing. The cool night air pushed her hair around a little. She closed her eyes and sighed. She looked down. Her room was about three stories up. She wanted to jump. This world, She thought, It really doesn't suit me anymore. 

It had had been four years sense the wars and after the first year, she became needed less and less. The colonies no longer depended on her and she had set up enough smaller toned representatives and activities that she was respected, but no longer needed. Useful, but no longer necessary. She couldn't find anything to do with her self now. Even the paper work was slowing down. 

_The preventers still are useful; perhaps I should join them._ She laughed at her self._ I can't even shoot a gun any more and it wouldn't look right if I tried. I wish I had an artistic talent or something I could use like that._ She looked up at the stars again._ Heero. I wonder where he is. She looked down again. I can't even die. I promised Heero could kill me._

"Relena?" Called a voice behind her. 

"Yes?" She said turning around. It was Duo. Older now, he looked stronger. He was much more serous now, at least, he had lost a lot of his old humor, but had kept his braid. He had a more of a mature humor about him 

"You look so sad tonight. What's wrong?" 

"Tried I suppose." He walked all the way out and looked up. He studied the sky as if trying to find what she was looking for, then he smiled as if he found it and turned back to her. 

"No that's not what it is, is it?" He sort of asked her. He knew what she was thinking of. 

"I can't hide much from you any more, can I?" He smiled. 

"You should go see him." He said looking up again. She looked up too. 

"I can't." She said softly. 

"I don't see why not. Ex-Queen of the world should be able to find any one she wants." 

"No, that's not it." She closed her eyes. "I went looking for him one day during the wars, you were there. I found him and before I was there a day he was gone. It hurts every time I think of that. I made my self a promise that I wouldn't chase him anymore and if we were meant to be then he would come see me. I can't break that." 

"I see. So, do you think he will come to you?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" She thought for a second. 

"Because he's Heero Yuy." 

"Yes, but in that sense he would be closer to you. Peacecraft and Yuy were very close." 

"Yeah, well, Heero was a soldier." " 

Yes, but soldiers are only half with out the need to protect something. The colonies are safe now. After a war, a man would look forward to going home to his love." He got a big smile. "That was what gave the will to live, to the strong." 

"What about the weak?" 

"Fear. You have to understand the pressure we were all under. It was unimaginable to give the task of saving the world to a bunch of fifteen years olds. We couldn't let much get in our way. Heero was especially pressured. His name said that by it's self." 

He looked at Relena to make sure she was still listening. 

She was very interested so he continued. 

"Heero seemed to have a greater destiny then anyone understood at the time, but he was told by Dr. J and the others how important he was. He was only looking out for the colonies, and not his own personal interests. He had worked hard to achieve that and thought he had it under control, then he met you." He smiled a little more. "He liked you. Anyone could tell when he looked at you and he thought of you often. Drove me nuts though. He kept trying to kill you, not because you had seen him, but because of your ability to throw him off his mission. You also cared for a boy who believed he had no emotions. He wouldn't admit to love, being he wouldn't admit to any sort of weakness. Now, the war is over and he is getting his emotions back. He is finding what he missed out on. You're simply a little too big of a step for him to be able to take right now. When he's ready he'll be there." 

"And yet it's been about three years sense I saw him last." Duo laughed. 

"Well, I guess I'll just have to bring him here then, won't I?" 

"What?" 

"I know where he is and you won't see him, so I'll just have to get him for you." He walked over and picked up the phone and dialed. He waited and then smiled. 

"Hey, it's Duo." She wished she could hear Heero. 

"Well, we have a problem. Relena really needs someone to kill her." 

"She looks like she'll do it her self if you don't." 

"Well, then come and stop her." 

"Good for you." He hung up and smiled. 

"Well, now he's coming. He's about a half an hour drive from here, so it will be about fifteen minutes for him. " She looked at him in shock. 

"Hey, that's not the suicidal look you need if he's going to save you." 

"Why do you think I was suicidal?" 

"Look, I'm a gundam pilot, I hang with gundam pilots. I think by now I could tell when someone is going to kill them selves." 

"And yet you didn't stop me?" He laughed 

"You and I both know that's that _his_ job. That's why I called him." He started walking out. "If you are going to die, then you have to at least have to get his consent. You'll die one way or another tonight, if you want." 

She sighed and went back outside. She looked down again. It was tempting. 

"Relena." It was him. She was a little surprised that he actually came. He ran over and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the railing. 

"Heero." She said genitally. He kept hold of her arm. 

"What are you doing?" He asked her. 

"Just looking down at the garden." He glared. She smiled at him. 

"You are going to jump, aren't you?" He said taking her away from the balcony. He picked her up and put her on the bed. 

"I'm ok. Really." He glared again. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing Heero, everything is fine." She tried hard to smile as big humanly possible. He reached over and touched her face. A small tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Relena. What is wrong?" 

"Now's your chance to kill me. You can finally finish me off." 

"I won't kill anymore." 

"Then give your consent." 

"Why?" 

"Because one way or another my life is yours." He turned away. 

"So then you don't care." She got up and walked out to the balcony. "I'm not useful anymore. I can die now." He garbed her arm again. 

"Relena stop." She turned and looked at him. 

"You never listened to me, why should I listen to you?" She tried to pulled away and walked over the balcony and sat on the railing. Heero stood in a bit of disbelief. 

"Relena, I-" Before he could say anything Relena leaned back and fell off the balcony. 

~*~

Yeah there is more. I'll upload it in… umm… I don't know ^_^" 


	2. Falling 2

… F a l l i n g … Chapter 2 

By Pandora

Ok. If you don't know what to be warned about, go back and read the first chapter ok? 

  
~*~

Relena gasped as she felt her body falling back. Heero rushed forward to catch her.

"Heero." She whispered as his hand reached out to grab hers, but only brushed past.

She closed her eyes as she felt her body fall. 

She felt so light. 

It was like she was floating more then falling. It was a wonderful feeling and she didn't even think about what was about to come next. Suddenly she felt something push her and she opened her eyes seconds before she hit the ground. 

Some time passed before Relena opened her eyes. Felt the soft grass around her. Everything hurt, but she was, somehow still alive. _How did I miss the cement?_ She wondered looking up at the starry sky and not the balcony she should see. _Something pushed me off to the grass_. She sat up suddenly. 

Heero lay in a pool of blood on the cement patio below the balcony. 

"Oh my God…" Relena breathed as she crawled over to him. _He jumped and pushed me out of the way_. She gasped to breath as she touched his face. She couldn't even tell where the blood was coming from. 

"Relena…" Heero murmured turning slightly.

"Don't move." Relena said as tears went down her cheek. She whispered prayers as she tried to stand up to get to a phone. Her leg gave way and she feel down next to him. She looked down and saw how much it was bleeding. 

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, playing with her hair a little.

"Heero…" She cried. She sat up and looked at him. "We need to get you to a hospital." 

He smiled. "Don't worry about me." 

She stared at him for a few seconds trying to breath. "Duo!" She screamed and then went back to panting. 

"I already called." Duo said from the doorway.

"Duo! Help him!" Relena pleaded through tears. 

"He's been through worse." Duo said assured her before walking away, as Relena started back in disbelief. 

"I'm going to be fine." Heero assured her.

"This is all my fault. Why did I have to do that? I should have listened." 

"Everything is going to be fine." He said reaching up to her. He touched her face and wiped away a few of her tears. He sat up as much as he could to help assure her. 

"I'm so sorry." She whispered looking at him. Her hands were covered in blood from him and her leg. She leaned forward and kissed him softy. 

They heard the footsteps of the medics and Heero closed his eyes. 

"Heero." Relena sighed and looked at him. "Heero?" She paused. "Heero?!" A medic picked her up and put her onto a stretcher. She watched the others gathering around Heero and she started whispering desperate prayers again through her tears as she was taken to the ambulance. 

~*~

Relena sat in the waiting room outside the emergency room, tightly hugging a familiar teddy bear Duo had brought from her house for her. Tears were completely dried to her face. 

"Relena." Duo said from behind her, "Heero is going to be fine. It wasn't nearly as bad as it looked and to Heero it's all about as bad as your leg is to you."

Relena still clutched her teddy bear for dear life. "Duo… did you know something like this would happen?"

Duo pondered the question for a second. "Yes and no. I figured that you would jump. I also thought that he would catch you in time. You know, like in the movies. You'd dangle for a second and then he pull you up and you'd hug and kiss and stuff."

"Why do you think he didn't?" 

Duo shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't in the room and I'm trying to break the habit of spying on people." He sat down next to her, "But the way I see it, you got an even more romantic ending. He jumped off the balcony for you. He saved your life without even thinking about it."

"He did that before…" Relena said half to herself. 

"Well, there you go. He loves you too, ok?" He looked at her and waited for her to look up, but she just stared at the floor and held onto the teddy bear. "I give up." He sighed. He moved lower and looked her straight in the eyes. "He. Is. Going. To. Be. Fine. I hate to ruin the ending, but he's going to be fine." He stood up and ruffled her hair a little. "So relax. I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?"

She looked up. He was really trying and probably was right. She forced out a smile. "Just a coke." 

He smiled a bit, nodded, and left. 

She turned back to the floor and her own through. _I feel so guilty. What if it was worse then Duo thinks? It's sure taking them a long time. We've been here for two hours. If he wasn't that badly hurt, like Duo said, why is it taking so long? Something must be wrong. What if he dies?! What would I do? I wouldn't be able to take it. I'd go right back to that balcony and jump. This time I would land where I was supposed to. I'm supposed to be in there. Not him. This is my fault._

 The two doors swung open and a doctor marched through. She looked up with hopeful, but hurt eyes. 

He looked back and smiled. "He's going to be fine." 

Duo walked around the corner right at the moment and threw a can to Relena. "Told ya." He opened his looked to the doctor. "What took so long?" 

The doctor looked embarrassed. "We were… running some tests."

Duo smiled a bit to himself. "Couldn't believe that he lived through all that could you?" The doctor nodded a bit. "That's Heero for you." 

The doctor turned back to Relena, feeling much more comfortable talking to her. "His bones, surprisingly, didn't break-

"Of if they did he put them back together himself." Duo interrupted. 

"But he has a few bandages. He hit his head pretty badly, but

"Nothing can get to that brain of his." Duo mutter just loud enough for them to hear.

The doctor looked back annoyed. 

Duo looked confused for a second then hastily added. "Oh. Except Relena, here." 

The doctor rolled his eyes and turned back to Relena to finish. "But other wise he should be just fine. You have quite a guy to live through that. How is your leg feeling?" 

"It's ok." 

"That good." The doctor said happily. Then you should all be able to leave today. Though I wouldn't mind studying him a bit longer. He walked back into the room. 

"See?" Duo asked before talking another drink. "Next time we should bet money." 

Relena smiled for a second. "Do you think he'll be mad?" 

Duo snorted a little. "No." 

"What was the snort for?" Relena demanded. 

"Because." He said taking another drink. 

"Because why?" She demanded again, more angrily. 

"Because he is never mad at you." A voice said behind her. 

She turned around quickly. Heero stood, a bit bandaged, but fine. 

"Heero!" She shouted and jumped up to hug him. 

"Whoa." Heero exclaimed as Relena slipped, but he caught her. "I could catch you this time. Be careful. Don't hurt your leg." She smiled. 

"Couldn't keep you in there for long, could they?" Duo asked. 

The doctor ran out of the doors flinging them to the side. "The patent is-" He stopped when he saw Heero, "Gone." He looked at him one more time and went back into the room. 

"How'd you get out?" Duo asked curiously. 

"I climbed out the window." 

"Ah. Should have guessed." 

Heero looked down at Relena. "Are you all right?" He asked looking at the tears dried to her face. 

"I'm fine." She said softly. Heero smiled. 

"My cue to leave." Duo said turning on his heals. Relena waited until he had gone around the corner.

"I'm sorry, Heero." She said letting him go. 

"For what?" 

"It's my fault that you had to jump." She said sadly. 

"No it isn't. I should have caught you."  

"I shouldn't have been sitting there in the first place."

"Everyone has to sit on the balcony railing once and a while." Heero said just loud enough for her to hear. 

"Most people don't fall though." Relena said, matching his volume. 

"Relena…" He murmured, playing a lock of her hair. He let the hair slid through his had and took her hand. "Why did you want to jump?"

"There isn't any need for me anymore." 

"Everyone has a reason to be here." 

"And mine is probably over. Now I'm useless." 

"Then do what you want to." 

"I don't have anything I can do. They don't need me to help the colonies or Earth anymore." 

"You could stop moving around." Heero suggested. "You could work part time and raise a family. Or you could get a new job. You could rule the Cinq kingdom again or start that pacifist school up again. It's up to you Relena." 

She sighed. "Your right." 

"You know what?" He leaned forward and kissed her. "Next time," he said pulling away. "Say that about standing by the balcony, ok?" 

She smiled. "Yeah." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pandora: Now wasn't that sweet? 

*gagging sounds heard in the background*

Pandora: Oh shut up. 


End file.
